Drabbles poudlardiens
by KraTK
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Un peu de tous les personnages.
1. Facteur

_Pour une première fois sur Harry Potter, j'ai fait comme tout le monde ... J'ai écrit sur Sirius. J'accepte tout défi, notamment "Commence un drabble par le mot "..." !", si le mot de sort pas de n'importe où ... Bref, je m'arrête là. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Mordre. Mordre. Une envie. Non, plus que ça. Un besoin. Non, moins que ça. Et plus que ça, aussi. Une pulsion. Presque. Une obsession. Voilà. Il pouvait repérer l'odeur du livreur de courrier à des kilomètres. Reconnaître la chouette, deviner ses origines, rien qu'à l'odeur. Il s'approcha, subtil. Fourbe. Si précis dans ses mouvements. Il était le silence. Il apportait la mort. Puis soudain, il bondit. L'attrapa dans sa mâchoire. Croqua.<p>

_Sirius Black sortit alors de la Grande Salle sous les regards éberlués de tous les élèves, avant de prendre son apparence canine, et de se brosser les dents pour rafraîchir son haleine qui, elle, était loin d'être chouette._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. C'était peut-être un petit peu court, mais je m'étais donné une centaine de mots, que j'ai atteinte.<br>__Comme le dit le proverbe, l'auteur ne fait pas la review, alors j'attends ! :)_


	2. Un miroir nommé Désir

_Voilà, galaxie ! ;)_

**Un miroir nommé Désir.**

* * *

><p>« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi ce que mon cœur réclame ! » Drago attendit, concentré, s'imaginant déjà assis sur son trône rehaussé d'or et d'argent, entouré des femmes les plus belles, au sang le plus pur, au cœur le plus noir. Il imaginait son regard méprisant posé sur une insignifiante – et innocente – Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il condamnait à la peine capitale, sans aucun remords. Il serait puissant. Si puissant. Il était tellement sûr de lui que sa seule incertitude concernait sa coupe de cheveux. Ah, voilà qu'apparaissait son reflet dans le Miroir du Riséd.<br>« QUOI ? » Pourquoi par Merlin avait-il cette vision ridicule ? Lui, père au foyer ?  
>« C'EST QUOI ÇA ?, hurla-t-il, JE SUIS LE PRINCE DES TÉNÈBRES ! JE SUIS L'ÉLU ! PAS UN WEASLEY ! »<br>Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, un objet de Dumbledore, comment pouvait-il le comprendre, lui, un sang des plus purs ? Un objet de Gryffondors, voilà tout ce que c'était.

_Drago Malefoy se retourna, envoya sa botte dans le Miroir qui se brisa en mille éclats de verre, mille éclats de rires, de regards émerveillés d'enfants aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs. Fit face, courageusement, à son destin. L'Armoire à Disparaître. C'était le grand soir. Et Drago doutait._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>


	3. Cape ou pas cape ?

Tiens, Nyu Nyu ;)

**Cape ou pas cape ?**

* * *

><p>Sa cape. Son déguisement. Sa protection. Son invisibilité. Ce qu'il désire plus que tout au monde depuis qu'on l'appelle le Survivant. Ce qu'il a subi pendant les dix longues premières années de sa vie. Ce qui lui manque, ce qui l'a traumatisé. Harry a l'esprit embrumé, ce soir. Un petit tour dans Poudlard lui ferait le plus grand bien. Se pose alors la question. Toujours la même. Cape ou pas cape ? Pourquoi devoir choisir entre l'anonymat le plus complet et la célébrité absolue dans tout le monde de la magie ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de juste milieu ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être un élève normal avec un destin normal ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais le choix ? Tout ou rien, ce n'est pas un choix. Tout ou rien, il reste à part, il reste Harry Potter, il reste <em>différent<em>. Parfois, il veut s'enfuir. Douce chimère. Alors que certains rêvent de super pouvoirs, lui rêve d'un chocolat chaud en famille, d'une note moyenne en divination, d'une Chocogrenouille avec une Carte commune, de jouer au Quidditch avec son père ... Toutes ces choses qui lui ont été arrachées par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ce jour d'octobre 1991.

_Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne peut se résoudre à choisir. Cape ou pas cape ? Il préfère se recoucher._

* * *

><p><em>Hm ? <em>


	4. Intensité

_Tiens, Manou Manou, toi qui voulais de l'intensité. ;)_

* * *

><p>L'inquiétude d'une mère, sans nouvelles de son fils dans cette terrible bataille. Narcissa attendait. Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le corps inerte. Harry Potter. Si une seule personne au monde pouvait rassurer ses inquiétudes, ce serait lui. Elle s'approcha de lui. "Est-il mort ?", la questionna le Maitre des Ténèbres. Toute l'assemblée de Mangemorts était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle chuchota une question. Supplia. L'intensité de son regard à ce moment-là aurait suffi à pétrifier Voldemort lui-même. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui répondait, s'il lui disait que son fils était mort, ou pire, qu'il l'avait tué. Elle le tuerait de sa propre baguette, de ses propres mains, avant de les retourner vers elle-même. Comment vivre sans son chéri, son poussin, son prince qui devait devenir prince aux yeux du monde entier ? Mais si il était vivant, ô son Drago ...<br>Le temps passait-il vraiment si lentement ? Le Survivant demeurait immobile, avait-il vraiment péri ? Un mouvement de tête lui prouva le contraire.

_"Il est mort."_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? :) <em>


	5. Tension

_Tes défis ont quelque chose de ... Physique, ma Nyu Nyu. Il faut que tu fasses a-tension (J'abandonne ma résolution de ne pas faire de jeux de mots pourris en 2012, désolé.)_

* * *

><p>La tension était insoutenable. Un affrontement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, entre deux personnes tout ce qu'il y avait de moins banales.<br>"À ma gauche, Luna Lovegood, 53kg, 30 victoires, 0 défaite.  
>À ma droite, Drago Malefoy, 70kg, 0 victoire, 0 défaite."<br>Ce combat avait débuté spontanément, en cours de potions. Ils ne se lâchaient plus des yeux. Maintenant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, si proches que chacun pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de l'autre sur son visage. Plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Comment s'en détacher ? Leurs yeux étaient si beaux. Ce combat était déloyal. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Et il ne pouvait pas perdre. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, et la tension augmenta encore d'un cran. Comment par Merlin n'explosaient-ils pas sous la pression ? Soudain, ils abandonnèrent. S'abandonnèrent chacun aux lèvres de l'autre.

Les règles avaient changé. Ils avaient tous les deux gagné.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, quelque chose à rajouter ? Un défi à proposer ? La review est faite pour toi !<em>


	6. Passion

_Passion, défi lancé par galaxie. Voilà voilàààà !_

* * *

><p>La Métamorphose ? Il avait beau ne pas avoir un physique de mannequin, il se sentait bien dans sa forme originelle, et pourquoi par Merlin changer un rat en un verre, si beau soit-il ?<br>Les Potions ? Ca aurait pu lui convenir, si le professeur de ses cinq premières années ne s'était pas prénommé Severus.  
>La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Il n'était pas mauvais dans cette matière, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'intéressait outre mesure.<br>L'Astronomie ? Pourquoi regarder le ciel quand le sol est si beau ?  
>L'Histoire de la Magie ? Le passé était-il vraiment si important ? Sa grand-mère lui avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir.<br>Les Sortilèges ? Il préférait attendre que la nature lui donne ce qu'il voulait.  
>Les Cours de Vol ? Il profitait mieux de la vie sur la terre ferme qu'en tutoyant les oiseaux et les sombrals invisibles qu'il passait son temps à percuter, le malchanceux.<br>L'Arithmancie ? Il voyait plus de magie à regarder pousser une plante qu'à calculer la taille qu'elle atteindrait.  
>La Divination ? Il prenait plus de plaisir à boire son thé qu'à fixer le fond de sa tasse vide.<br>Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait soigner une créature magique, quelle qu'elle soit, sans trouver le moyen de se casser un bras ou de se faire couper un doigt.  
>L'Etude des Runes ? Il n'avait jamais aimé les langues étrangères, encore moins mortes.<br>L'Etude des Moldus ? Harry et Hermione lui disaient tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Non, vraiment, Neville Londubat n'avait qu'une passion: la Botanique.

* * *

><p><em>Pas exactement dans le même style que les autres (je trouve). Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>


	7. Quelque chose manquait

_Défi personnel/inspiré par la seule et unique Nyu Nyu, Manque+Justice+Puissance._

* * *

><p>Quelque chose manquait. Il n'était plus complet. Au moment où les deux mots de mort étaient sortis de sa bouche, il a senti une déchirure, exactement la même que les six fois précédentes, à ceci près que cette fois, elle était involontaire. Une partie de lui avait suivi le rayon verdâtre qui jaillissait de sa baguette en direction du garçon. S'était retournée contre lui. L'avait détruit. C'était tellement injuste. Il avait mis tant d'années à accumuler le pouvoir. Il était devenu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il était tellement puissant. Il avait même trouvé un moyen de contrer la mort. Et voilà qu'un enfant incapable de se tenir debout avait réduit tous ses efforts à néant en une fraction de seconde ? C'était inadmissible. Il retrouverait ses forces. Et il le traquerait jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse goûter à la vengeance tant désirée. Il aurait tellement ruminé sa défaite que son plaisir n'en serait que plus intense. Il anéantirait Harry Potter, le ferait entièrement disparaître de la surface de la Terre.<p>

Narcissa confirma.  
><em>"Il est mort."<em>  
>Enfin, il avait gagné. Mais il restait une sensation bizarre dans le cœur de Voldemort. Quelque chose manquait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou. Il fallait bien écrire sur Voldy tôt ou tard ! Des remarques ? Questions ? Demandes en mariage ? Clique sur review et tu auras droit à un kangourou unijambiste en peluche.<em>


	8. Une étoile est née

_Tu voulais de l'humour, LuunaCrazy ? Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ça drôle, mais je me suis amusé à l'écrire !  
>Bonne lecture ;) <em>

* * *

><p><em>Jusqu'à sa mort, il y a un secret que Voldemort garda encore mieux que l'existence des Horcruxes …<em>

Si le moindre Mangemort l'avait vu pendant une de ses séances … Le mage noir aurait mené sa guerre seul. Car au fil des années, sa passion a pris de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Prince des Ténèbres ne pouvait plus passer un jour entier sans … Danser. La première fois qu'à l'orphelinat, il avait vu un spectacle de danse classique, il était tombé en admiration devant ces corps fins et gracieux, ne faisant qu'un avec l'air qui les entourait. Il avait 3 ans. Il n'a plus manqué le spectacle annuel jusqu'à son départ pour Poudlard, et là-bas, il a commencé à apprendre, seul, dans la discrétion la plus totale. Plus tard, il serait craint par le monde entier, il fallait rester crédible. Et, dans le silence, pendant plusieurs décennies, Voldemort dansa. Virevolta. Finit par réussir à placer son salto arrière. Peut-être que s'il avait passé le temps qu'il a consacré à la danse à pratiquer sa magie, il n'aurait pas raté son Avada Kedavra sur le jeune Potter. Mais son échec ne l'a jamais découragé … Quelques mois après avoir retrouvé apparence « humaine », Voldemort retrouva les sensations qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant ces longues années d'immatérialité. Mais il ignorait encore un détail. Son lien mental avec Harry.

Harry descendit les escaliers du dortoir en trombe, hilare, et se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, vers ses amis.  
><em>« RON ! HERMIONE ! Je viens de rêver de Voldemort en tutu ! »<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous avez trouvé ça drôle ? :) <em>


	9. Révisions

_Tiens, le voilà, ton drabble sur les révisions. Ça tombe bien, dans une période de partiels ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Un Eclair de Feu quasiment neuf. Le jeune employé du <em>Garage à Balais, Père &amp; Fils<em> avait toujours rêvé d'en essayer un. La tentation était forte, mais il résista. Au début, en tout cas. Il faut dire que le propriétaire du balai avait eu la brillante idée de foncer dans un mur, et était désormais à Sainte-Mangouste. Après avoir vérifié que l'objet était bien équilibré, ce qui lui prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes tellement il s'interrompait souvent pour admirer la beauté de l'engin. Juste un petit tour, il ne sortirait même pas de l'atelier. Il se hissa tant bien que mal sur le balai convalescent, et démarra doucement. Enfin, essaya de démarrer doucement. Le balai partit au quart de tour et le jeune fit s'écrouler un placard qu'il évita de peu. Une lampe vacilla. Ouf, elle se stabilisa un peu. Avant de tomber. Il réussit finalement à s'arrêter in extremis, à quelques centimètres des clous et autres objets piquants tous réunis au même endroit. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »<br>Et le jeune de répondre, la tête à l'envers sur son balai, tournant le dos au paysage désolé de l'atelier :  
>« Ahem, salut papa ! »<p>

_Morale de cette histoire : Les révisions, quand c'est fait sérieusement, c'est chiant. Et quand ça ne l'est pas, ça finit mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !_

* * *

><p><em>Alors, d'accord avec cette morale ? Je suis tout ouï. Enfin, j'ai les yeux écarquillés quoi. <em>


	10. Câlin

_Dans le genre "défi original" ... Alors oui, c'est court, mais ce n'est pas la taille qui compte ! :)_

_C'est pour toi ma Nou-Nou :)_

* * *

><p>Un câlin. Il voulait un câlin. Plus que tout au monde. Ce n'était pas sorcier. Il ne demandait pas à un loup-garou de lui décrocher la lune. Et il était sûr que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre ... Et personne n'était au courant. Ce serait un suicide de se sauter dessus en public. De toutes façons, elle était loin de lui, de ses bras. Mais un détail lui revint. C'était un sorcier.<p>

_« Accio Amour de ma vie ! »_ Et quelques secondes plus tard, Luna Lovegood tomba du ciel dans les bras de Neville.  
><em>« Tu sais, tu aurais pu simplement transplaner ... »<em>

* * *

><p><em>Si tu m'écris une review qui me plaît, t'auras droit à un "free hug" ! <em>


	11. Baguette

_Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est d'écrire un drabble ayant pour thème le mot "baguette". Sachant que c'est un mot banale dans le monde sorcier, je vous demande de lui donner une autre signification que magique. Ce message va s'autodétruire dans 5 secondes. Bonne mission!_

_Galaxie, mission remplie. _

* * *

><p>Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus allait être tellement fier d'elle ! Hermione avait tout prévu pour son exposé. Elle avait relu son cours avec insistance. <em>"Une baguette s'achète dans une boulangerie."<em> Et dans la partie "Musique moldue": _"Une batterie est un instrument de musique composé de caisses et cymbales sur lesquels le musicien tape avec deux baguettes pour jouer."_  
>Elle avait reconstitué une batterie du mieux qu'elle avait pu, grâce aux quelques souvenirs de son enfance moldue, et elle avait transplané vers une boulangerie pour acheter deux baguettes.<p>

Le jour de son exposé, elle arriva en cours avec son sourire radieux, sortit ses deux baguettes et se prépara à éblouir son professeur. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les baguettes s'explosent en mille miettes au contact des caisses, sans provoquer aucun son, ou en tout cas, aucun son mélodieux.  
><em>"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, professeur ?"<em>, demandait-elle au bord des larmes, voyant s'éloigner ses rêves d'Optimal de moyenne ...  
><em>"Vous faites tellement confiance en vos parchemins de cours que vous en oubliez tout bon sens !"<em>  
>Si Hermione n'avait pas été la seule élève de Poudlard à suivre ce cours, la salle aurait surement explosé de rire.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mission réussie ? Échec total de la mission ?<em>


	12. Retard

_En temps et en heure, voilà "retard" !_

* * *

><p>Quand on est un jeune sorcier londonien sans permis de transplanage, il y a toujours un moyen pour ne pas être en retard aux rendez-vous importants. Quand on n'a pas peur d'en garder des séquelles toute sa vie, en tout cas. Le Magicobus. Ernie Danlmur, vieux myope, vous livrera à bon port en temps et en heure, si vous survivez aux freinages d'urgence et déformations du bus à chaque contrariété dans le trafic moldu.<br>Le Magicobus, si vous n'arrivez pas en avance, vous n'arriverez pas … Tout court !  
>Le Magicobus, sept jours sur sept, 24 heures sur 24, réservations au 555-555-5555.<br>Le Magicobus, un trajet dont vous vous souviendrez. Si vous gardez la mémoire.

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_


	13. Fonction

_Dans le genre "défi qui me fait passer pour un geek": Fonction. Merci, vraiment, merci. '_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>Ils avaient chacun leur fonction. James était le comique de service, Sirius, le tombeur de ces dames, Remus, l'observateur. Et Peter, dans tout ça ? Il n'était ni aussi beau, ni aussi grand, ni aussi drôle, ni aussi intelligent que les autres. Un simple faire-valoir. Il était effacé quand le groupe d'amis vivait ses moments de gloire, mis en avant quand il pouvait servir les intérêts du groupe. Et il ne prétendait pas à être plus que cela. Quand il est devenu Animagus, sa forme de rat était évidente. Un petit animal fouineur, haï, qui convenait parfaitement à sa façon d'être. Il était modeste et loyal.<p>

S'il y en avait un qui ne trahirait jamais ses amis, c'était lui, disait-on. Comme ils se sont trompés. Il est plus facile d'acheter celui qui n'a jamais rien eu que celui qui n'a jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	14. Raison

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas toujours une explication rationnelle._  
><em>System Of A Down - Lonely Day<br>Assez dur, le rating serait T, voire M si le drabble était seul. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Y avait tellement de murs … Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois en dessous de celui-là ? Pourquoi c'est pas mon mur qui m'est tombé dessus ? Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, réponds-moi, réponds-moi, ré-ponds-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'entends rien … J'entends plus rien … Je comprends rien ! Pourquoi t'es plus là ? Pourquoi tu bouges plus ? Pourquoi je bouge, alors qu'on est pareils ? Si tu bouges pas je dois pas bouger, si je bouge tu dois en être capable ! BOUGE-TOI PUTAIN ! Mon frère ! Je survivrai pas sans toi ! T'étais jaloux de mon oreille, c'est ça ? Tu sais, c'est pas toujours marrant, j'peux plus mettre de lunettes, j'suis en galère pour mettre des cache-oreilles … Tu voulais pas te couper un doigt, te raser un sourcil, plutôt ? T'avais pas le droit de mourir. Tu m'entends ? Pas le droit ! J'fais quoi, moi, sans toi ? On était le même, si t'es plus là j'suis plus là … Si tu meurs j'veux mourir avec toi.<br>Fred, reviens… »

* * *

><p><em>Il est très noir, je trouve. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai voulu. Les affaires reprennent ! Des défis à soumettre ? Plus joyeux, peut-être ...<em>


	15. Ami

_Défi: "In your opinion, what's a real friend ?"_  
><em>... Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Je ne veux pas d'amis.<br>Je suis indépendant. Un ami dépendrait de moi. Et je dépendrais d'un ami.  
>Je suis le Prince. Je suis supérieur à tous les autres. Personne n'est digne d'être mon ami.<br>Mes parents sont riches. Mes parents sont puissants. Mes parents m'aiment. Tout ami ne ferait qu'essayer de profiter de ce qui me revient de droit !  
>Et un argument qui se suffit à lui-même : pourquoi n'ai-je et ne désiré-je pas d'amis ? Parce que je ne suis pas Potter ...<p>

N'empêche que là, dans ma chambre d'hôpital, j'aimerais bien en avoir, des amis, pour me dire que tout va bien se passer, qu'on attend mon retour avec impatience.  
>En fait, c'est peut-être pas si mal, les amis...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si tu me laisses une review gentille, peut-être que je ferai pas comme Drago, et que je te laisserai être mon ami(e). :)<em>


	16. Silence

_Silence. Quand rien n'est parlé, tout a été dit._

* * *

><p>Le silence avant la tempête. Quelques feuilles craquant sous ses pas. Les fantômes l'accompagnant se dissipant dans le vent glacial. Il est seul face à son destin, et il s'en approche, la tête baissée, presque honteux, d'en être autant effrayé.<p>

Arrêt sur place. Deux mots. Un choc. Le bruit sourd d'un corps raide s'écrasant sur les branches tout aussi mortes.

Le silence après la tempête. Les regards tristes, résignés, embués de larmes, de ceux qui s'étaient battus pour lui, les regards éteints de ceux qui étaient morts pour lui. Tous portés vers le garçon dans les bras d'Hagrid. Qui ne fermait pas totalement les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Quelque chose à dire ? Une remarque ? Une question ? Tu n'es plus réduit(e) au silence ;)<em>


	17. Ombre

_Jacques Brel - Ne Me Quitte_ _Pas._

* * *

><p>Mon amour. Toi qui n'es plus qu'ombre. Moi qui ne vivais plus que pour être la tienne. Que pour être ton ombre, et pour t'incarner dans la lumière et la gloire lorsque celles-ci t'étaient interdites ...<p>

Moi qui ne vivais que pour t'aimer, moi qui ne vivais que pour te louer, que pour te défendre. Moi qui ai sombré dans la folie quand, enfermée, je t'ai cru perdu à jamais. Moi qui ai permis ton retour et mon bonheur retrouvé. Moi qui t'ai vu partir, moi qui t'ai tant pleuré...

Et toi, toi... Toi le grand, toi le puissant, toi le mégalomane, toi le trop bien pour moi. Toi qui me snobais, toi qui te refusais à moi. Toi qui n'es jamais revenu tel celui d'avant. Obsédé par le garçon. Lui qui représentait tout ce que tu avais perdu. Lui qui te faisait oublier tout ce que tu avais gardé. Moi. Toi qui ne vivais que pour être son ombre, pour le traquer. Toi qui n'es plus qu'ombre.

_Postmortem, BL._


	18. Rideaux

Molly Weasley était la parfaite femme au foyer : présente, fidèle, aimante, discrète. Trop discrète. Presque invisible.  
>Dans la famille, on ne la voyait plus, on prenait son travail pour acquis. Alors elle a voulu faire un test. Juste pour voir. Si elle changeait les rideaux de la cuisine, qui s'en apercevrait ? Et elle les changea. Et aucun Weasley ne remarqua. Arthur dit : « Les fenêtres ont l'air plus sales que d'habitude, il va falloir s'en occuper. » Et à la fin de l'été, quand Harry est arrivé, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, Molly déprimait de perdre le peu d'attention qu'elle avait.<p>

_« Salut Ron, salut Hermione ! Oh, bonjour, Mme Weasley ! Nouveaux rideaux ? »_


	19. Fouler

_Je me suis foulé la cheville, alors voici deux drabbles inspirés par ma mésaventure. =D_

* * *

><p>Terre brûlée. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment précis. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de fouler cette terre de son pas victorieux. Les dix-sept années d'échec, oubliées en ce simple moment où, du bout du pied, Voldemort entra, un sourire fou dessiné sur ses lèvres inexistantes, dans l'enceinte qui lui était interdite, ce Poudlard honni qui engendrerait ses armées futures. Peu importaient les morts, comptés par centaines, ses rangs allaient gonfler dans tous les cas. Bien sûr, certains allaient tenter de résister. Les Sang-de-Bourbe, la plupart des Gryffondor, la fille de l'allumé du Chicaneur... "L'armée de Dumbledore". Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il ne restait plus rien, ni de Dumbledore, ni de son armée, réduite, étêtée depuis que leur leader à la cicatrice avait rendu son dernier souffle. Toute résistance était inutile. Il avait gagné.<p>

De ses narines de serpent, Lord Voldemort pouvait enfin prendre une grande inspiration, dans l'atmosphère pesante de mort, de désespoir et de résignation.


	20. Cheville

_"Suivez les araignées", pourquoi ce n'est pas "suivez les papillons" ?_

* * *

><p>Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était magnifique. Dans sa vie moldue, jamais elle n'avait vu aussi beau tatouage. Les couleurs étaient si belles, le dessin si détaillé. Et le tatouage était animé, comme les photos et les tableaux du monde magique, il ne lui manquait que la parole. Les ailes du papillon enchanté bougeaient au rythme du vent, donnant au tatouage une impression de légèreté qui faisait toute sa crédibilité.<p>

Hermione aurait pu l'admirer des heures durant, et en oublier qu'il était gravé sur la cheville de Ronald Bilius Weasley...


	21. Chanson

_"C'est la même chanson, mais la différence c'est que toi tu n'es plus là..."_

* * *

><p><em>C'est la même chanson. C'est toujours les mêmes paroles. C'est toujours les mêmes notes. Mais tu n'es plus là. Alors les notes n'ont pas la même saveur. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne vis plus. Je survis. Avant, j'étais enfin heureux. Mais elle t'a foudroyé. Et à cet instant tout a basculé. Plus de rires avec toi. Que des pleurs, sans toi. Un instant ton sourire. L'instant d'après, des photos de ton sourire. C'est dur, Sirius. C'est trop dur.<em>

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, lui demandant de la déposer sur la tombe de feu son parrain, éteignit son baladeur mp3 moldu. Il avait tout perdu.


	22. Grognement

_Inspiré par les beaux yeux d'une belle blonde, et par le gémissement rauque du fond de sa gorge._

* * *

><p>Patmol et Lunard. Une deuxième fois, Sirius se sacrifiait pour ses amis. Le pauvre Remus souffrait le martyr, il allait devoir se défouler sur quelqu'un. Mais sous son apparence de loup-garou, il ne différenciait plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry et Hermione, il entendit un bruit. Un bruit sourd. Un grognement. Un appel. Un avertissement. Tant pis, il s'occuperait d'abord du chien. Il était plus grand, plus fort, plus stable, plus puissant. Et Sirius savait qu'il se battait contre un homme qu'il considérait comme son frère, il ne pouvait pas lui arracher la jambe, ou jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille. D'un coup de griffe plus violent que les autres, le garou envoya l'Animagus à plusieurs mètres, avant de se lancer à la poursuite des adolescents. Au bout de quelque temps, un hurlement jaillit de la forêt. Auquel Sirius répondit par un gémissement. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour ses amis, encore.<p> 


	23. Philtre

_Alors, euh, c'est pas vraiment un drabble, mais c'est pas non plus un OS, c'est un p'tit texte "je sais pas quoi en faire", alors il arrive là. Je l'ai écrit en pensant à quelqu'un, je pensais pas qu'il serait si long. Bon, cette introduction n'en finit plus.  
>Bonne lecture ;)<br>_

* * *

><p>« _ Professeur Rogue, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? », demanda une petite voix du fond de la salle, à laquelle répondit froidement une voix de serpent :<br>« _ Philtre d'amour. Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent quarante-huit.  
>Le philtre d'amour est la potion la moins académique qu'il vous sera donné d'apprendre à fabriquer lors de vos études, j'attends donc de vous que vous vous teniez correctement, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans l'année. Potter, arrêtez de parler avec monsieur Weasley, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » La voix de Severus Rogue était restée monocorde tout le long de sa phrase, il n'avait pris aucune inspiration, à croire que la condamnation d'Harry était prévue dès le début de sa phrase.<br>Il lança un regard méprisant à la colonne des élèves rouges et jaunes et reprit.  
>« Pour fabriquer un philtre d'amour - par Merlin ce que c'est vomitif de romantisme -, il vous faut :<br>_ Mélanger consciencieusement l'intérieur de votre chaudron pour ne pas consumer la flamme lors de toute la préparation  
>_ Une seule et unique goutte de venin d'Acromantula, pour immuniser votre amour contre les problèmes de santé<br>_ Une plume de phœnix, car l'amour est éternel, lorsqu'il a fini de brûler il renaît de ses cendres  
>_ Des larmes de nymphe, parce que l'amour est parfois dur à supporte<br>_ Une langue de Mandragore, pour garantir la descendance du couple  
>_ Et pour finir, un objet, petit, de préférence, cher à vos yeux, pour éviter évidemment que des sorciers ne tombent amoureux d'un autre que de celui ayant préparé le philtre.<br>Des questions ? »

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron avait été attentif en cours de Potions. Malgré son regard qui dérivait toujours vers le visage concentré d'Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Désolé pour le hors-sujet, donc. À bientôt ! :)<br>_


	24. Fourbe

_Tout double-sens à ce drabble est entièrement voulu. Voilà, c'est dit._

* * *

><p>Fourbe. Fourbe. Oh mon Dieu ce qu'elle était fourbe. Elle allait regretter ses mots. Ces quelques mots qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Qui le mettaient dans tous ses états. Il était comme en transe, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir, il l'imaginait déjà le suppliant d'avoir pitié, d'en finir, de l'achever. Il la voyait déjà toute tremblante, perdue, sans options, laissant le destin qu'elle avait scellé en prononçant ses mots s'accomplir. Il était cruel. Il préparait l'offensive. Et il aimait ça. Dans son regard on voyait l'excitation monter, comme à la découverte de ce jeu qui lui avait manqué, pendant les longues semaines d'inactivité qui avaient précédé.<p>

« Allez, c'est parti. », lança sournoisement Malefoy à Luna. Le plateau de dames étalé sur la table n'attendait plus que le déchaînement de violence inévitable qui arriverait dans trois … Deux. Un.

_Boom._


	25. Balai

_J'ai eu du mal à trouver un autre angle pour balai que celui de mon drabble "Révisions", mais voilà :)_

* * *

><p>Son balai, c'était sa raison de vivre. Un de ses rares amis. Tous les jours il l'emmenait faire le même tour de Poudlard, explorant chaque recoin, redécouvrant quotidiennement l'anatomie du château, dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il était tellement en symbiose avec son balai qu'il aurait pu faire son tour les yeux fermés, si ce n'était pas son seul moment excitant de la journée. Et ce matin n'échappait pas à la règle.<p>

_Rusard ouvrit le placard, en sortit son balai, et commença sa tournée, son sourire mystérieux et effrayant sur les lèvres._


	26. Souvenir

Il y a un beau soleil aujourd'hui, c'est le jour idéal. Alors on s'allonge dans l'herbe. Elle est timide, il va falloir y aller en douceur ... On commence par se prendre la main, comme ça, mine de rien, elle se laisse faire, c'est bon signe. On se caresse la main, ensuite, c'est agréable, on a l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage de petites attentions, quand nos doigts s'entremêlent au gré des brins d'herbes sur lesquels ils sont posés. Et puis on vole des bisous sur la joue, on se chamaille, on se rapproche, elle proteste légèrement, pour la forme, pas énergétiquement, mais on peut attendre encore un peu, si tout se passe bien c'est quand même un des plus beaux moments de notre vie, alors on s'éloigne, on se re-rapproche, on rigole, hop, un baiser volé, et après on ne fait plus rien pendant 5 minutes, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_Mes meilleurs souvenirs.  
>James Potter<em>


	27. Indifférence

Il était narcissique, prétentieux, les gens se retournaient sur son passage et il adorait ça.  
>Toute la maison verte se pâmait devant lui, c'était la condition pour être un Serpentard.<br>Tous les autres le haïssaient, il était l'incarnation de ce qu'ils abhorraient.  
>Tous, sauf une. Une petite blonde rêveuse. Luna Lovegood. Un nom de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il la laissait indifférente. Et ça le rendait malade. N'importe qui aurait pu dire "Drago Malefoy est mon modèle" ou "Drago Malefoy n'est qu'un ignoble gosse de riche", mais seule Luna Lovegood pouvait dire "Drago qui ?". Alors il faisait une fixette sur cette fille. Un jour, elle serait à ses pieds. Un jour, elle serait sa femme... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il la méprisait comme il méprisait tous les autres ! Mais il ne la méprisait pas de la même façon.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le pourquoi de mon attirance bizarre envers le couple MalefoyLovegood. Je vous ai peut-être même convaincus ! :)_


	28. Désolé

Il haïssait ces moments-là. Ces moments où il ne savait qu'à peine ce qui avait pu lu mettre dans cet état. Ces moments où il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Ces moments où il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, qui ne la renferme encore plus sur elle-même. Ces moments où il était perdu, où il tournait en rond, en n'osant même pas poser la main sur son épaule, de peur de la crisper, alors qu'au fond, c'est peut-être exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Il ne supportait plus de devoir se contenter du regard vide qu'elle lançait, assise en tailleur sur son lit, depuis des jours. Il fallait qu'il agisse.

_« Je t'aime. »_ Et elle lui tomba dans les bras.


	29. Contenu

_Je m'ouvre au terme._ Mais que voulaient dire ces mots ? Au terme de quoi, au terme de qui ? Au terme le mot, au terme la fin ?  
><em>« Quidditch ! »<em> Après tout, c'était un Vif d'Or !  
><em>« Albus Perceval Dumbledore ! »<em> Il avait bien dû l'enchanter pour une bonne raison !  
><em>« Harry Potter ! Ron ! Hermione ! Horcruxe ! Reliques de la Mort ! Dobby ! Poudlard ! Fumseck, Gryffondor ! »<em>

Harry abandonna. Si ce foutu Vif d'Or ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, tant pis pour lui, personne ne découvrirait jamais son contenu !

Ou alors, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment …

_Je suis sur le point de mourir…_


	30. Méprise

_Ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venue l'idée, je n'en ai aucune ... idée. En tout cas, je sais pas vous, mais moi, ça m'a fait rire ! _

* * *

><p><em>_ Bâillonnez-la, je ne supporte plus sa voix.<br>_ C'est intolérhmm ! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
>_ Ma chère Charity, inutile d'essayer de faire des phrases. Nous allons communiquer par réponses simples. Un gémissement pour un oui, deux gémissements pour un non. D'accord ?<br>_ Hmm !  
>_ Ah, un gémissement. Donc oui. À moins que ça veuille dire « Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le code, je choisis un autre code. ». Alors, gémissez deux fois si vous êtes d'accord avec mon code.<br>_ Hmm !  
>_ Ah non ! Pas deux gémissements, donc pas d'accord. Mais un gémissement, donc oui. Donc d'accord. Mais non, parce que pas deux. Mais un, donc si, mais...<br>_ Hmm !  
>_ AVADA KEDAVRA !<em>

Un conseil. Si vous êtes bâilloné par le Maître des Ténèbres. Ne jouez pas avec ses nerfs, ça peut mal finir.


	31. Jeu

"_ Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-là ? Il est encore très tôt ...  
>_ EN BOIS ! HAHA !<br>_ Hein ?  
>_ T'as dit "très tôt". Un tréteau, c'est en bois, non ?<br>_ Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ?  
>_ C'est dans ma têêêêêêêête !<br>_ Et en plus t'es fier de toi ?  
>_ Plus moi, plus eux, plus tous ceux qui le veulent, plus l...<br>_ Arrête !  
>_ De poisson !<br>_ Tu deviens vraiment insupportable !  
>_ Comme les téléphones qui l'ont pas fait exprès ?<br>_ Beuh ?  
>_ Insu-pportable ! Des portables à leur insu ! Je suis en feuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !<br>_ Ça commence à devenir grave, Ron, il va falloir que tu te fasses soigner.  
>_ Je sais Hermione, je sais. Mais un jour tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Toute ressemblance avec une personne de ma connaissance serait purement fortuite et involontaire.<em>


	32. Accélération

Il n'avait qu'une mission. Ramener le garçon en lieu sûr. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Ne pas l'écouter lorsqu'il essayerait de l'obliger à faire demi-tour pour aider les autres. Tels étaient les ordres, et Hagrid comptait bien les respecter. Harry supportait déjà mal d'être transporté comme un vulgaire colis. Il ne voulait pas laisser les autres prendre les risques à sa place. Hagrid démarra. La moto rugit. Les Mangemorts les attendaient. Hagrid accéléra. Harry protesta. Hagrid accéléra encore. S'évanouit. Mais continua à accélérer.


	33. Jambon

_Hors-sujeeeeeeeeeeeeet !_

* * *

><p>"_ Ne pars pas !<br>_ Vous l'avez cherché !  
>_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?<br>_ Tu le sais très bien. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Depuis combien de temps vous vous voyez dans mon dos ? Tu sais que je l'aime ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi moi. Et même maintenant, tu me voles ma raison de vivre ? Je n'appellerais pas de l'amitié.  
>_ Mais Ron, je te jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Hermione !<br>_ C'est ça ouais, arrête de me prendre pour un jambon !"

_Et ce fut la dernière phrase qu'Harry entendit dans la bouche de Ron pour un long moment._


	34. Génocide

_Fenrir ?_

* * *

><p><em>C'est un véritable génocide. Il dévore tout sur son passage. Aucun survivant. C'est un carnage, les rangs se font décimer à vue d'œil. Ses pauvres victimes plongent désespérément à sa vue. Une par une, parfois deux par deux, toutes se font emporter avant de terminer leur course entre les dents du mécréant, qui prend un malin plaisir à les voir essayer tant bien que mal de fuir la funeste destinée qui les attendait. Mais nul ni personne ne pouvait l'esquiver. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry Potter.<em>

« _ James. Sirius. Potter ! Mange tes céréales normalement, par Merlin !  
>_ Mais papaaaaaaaaa ! »<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ah, ben non, pas Fenrir, en fait.<em>


	35. Scarabée

_Elizabeth Mary Masen, voilà ce que ton drabble m'avait inspiré :)_

* * *

><p>Dans l'Egypte Antique moldue, le scarabée est considéré immortel. Tel le phœnix, il renaît après son enfoncement dans le sol. Elle avait été rabaissée, enterrée, mais s'en était sortie et s'était hissée bien au-dessus de la lie du monde sorcier.<br>Telle le scarabée coprophage, elle se repaissait des déchets de la société, de toutes les ignominies qui plaisaient aux gens naïves et la rendaient enfin populaires. Elle a réussi là où tant d'autres ont échoué … Elle s'est rendue indispensable.

Oui, le scarabée était la forme idéale d'Animagus de Rita Skeeter.


	36. Supplice

Lord Voldemort souffrait. Savoir qu'il était là sans pouvoir le toucher était un supplice. S'il pouvait mettre la main dessus, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Pourtant, il y avait ses compagnons. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Du gâteau. Ils ne crieraient pas, ne se débattraient pas. Mais il devait se contenir. Cette diète forcée était indigne de lui.

_"_ Je ... veux ... mon ... CHOCOLAT !  
>_ Mais maître, il vous faut rester en bonne condition physique pour espérer vaincre le garçon ..."<em>

Et c'est ainsi que Queudver fut victime du plus bruyant _Silencio _jamais lancé.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ton défi, elo-didie, qui était un drabble avec "Voldemort accro au chocolat" !<em>


	37. Erroné

_Voilà le plus gros évitement d'obstacle de toute ma vie._

* * *

><p>"_ Zut de flûte, je suis tombé, je suis tout fracturé ! geignit Ron.<br>_ Tu t'es cassé quoi ?  
>_ Le tibia...<br>_ Le tibia quoi ?  
>_ Le tibia p<em>éroné<em> !  
>_ Et puis c'était sale là où t'es tombé, t'as du v<em>ert au nez<em> !  
>_ Du v<em>ert au nez <em>? Tu veux dire que j'ai de l'_herbe au nez_ ?  
>_ Enfin non, plutôt de la t<em>erre au nez<em>.  
>_ J'espère qu'elle n'était pas souillée, je ne veux pas de v<em>ers au nez<em> !  
>Quelle heure est-il ?<br>_ Midi, pourquoi ?  
>_ Midi ? Et l'ap<em>éro n'est<em> pas entamé ?  
>_ On t'attendait, Ron !<br>_ Et en plus je me fais s_ermonner _... Tu pourrais au moins t'occuper de moi !  
>_ Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?<br>_ Pour que je voie ce que ça fait de pl_aire aux nées _moldues !"

* * *

><p><em>J'en aurais presque honte.<em>


	38. Confusion

Pourquoi faire une pause ? Pourquoi toujours ce passé qui se met en travers de notre chemin ? Pourquoi nous condamne-t-il à la souffrance ? Pourquoi, alors que je cherche un bonheur simple, veut-il un bonheur torturé ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il d'être heureux ? Pourquoi dois-je attendre ? Pourquoi des promesses de bonheur incessantes, s'il trouve toujours une raison de repousser l'échéance ? A-t-il peur d'être heureux ? C'est ridicule. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'aimer simplement ? Je l'aime. Et j'espère l'aimer encore quand sa quête sera terminée.


	39. Cheveu

Ça avait l'apparence d'un cheveu, la consistance d'un cheveu, sûrement même le goût d'un cheveu, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais porté à sa bouche. Elle dût être patiente et méthodique, mais elle avait fini par l'obtenir. Comme d'habitude, son plan était infaillible. Les autres avaient fait dans la simplicité, voyant à qui ils avaient à faire, mais elle avait dû être discrète, subtile et rapide. Et Hermione l'avait été, comme elle l'était toujours. Rien n'avait cloché. Alors pourquoi avait-elle un étrange pressentiment en déposant le cheveu dans le Polynectar ?

* * *

><p><em>À la base, le thème de ce drabble est "Gaffe".<em>


	40. Sang

Au début, ça fait peur.

On sent le moment se rapprocher, la tension est forte, la pression se fait sentir.

De grosses gouttes de transpiration perlent sur le front, le bras, les mains tremblent, s'accrochent désespérément à tout ce qu'elles peuvent trouver.

Puis, l'atmosphère devient insoutenable. Il faut que cela se termine.

Dès qu'il trouve le bon endroit, le bon angle, l'engin pénètre le corps, se retire ...

_"_ Alors, Ron, ton ressenti ?_

__ Le don du sang, c'est vraiment un truc de moldu !"_


	41. S'envoler

Tout commençait par le décollage. Pas un regard vers la gauche, pas un de plus vers la droite, il regardait droit devant lui, il avançait vers son bonheur d'un pas déterminé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, vers son petit nuage il se dirigeait, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Ce nuage de plénitude lui était réservé, et il y avait depuis peu aménagé une place pour celle qui voyageait derrière lui.  
><em>« Cumulonimbus.»<br>_Du balai, Ginny observait le nuage visé par le sortilège se solidifier. S'installa dessus. C'était comme s'asseoir sur de la barbe-à-papa.  
>Quant à lui, Harry s'était envolé, dans tous les sens du terme.<p> 


	42. Rage

Drago fulminait. Martelait son matelas de coups de poing. Frappait les portes, les murs. Ses phalanges étaient en sang. Son heure de gloire. Son moment. Volé. Le Maître croyait en lui, lui avait donné sa mission en personne. Et il l'avait presque accomplie. Presque. L'apothéose de sa symphonie, composée avec acharnement pendant toute une année, lui avait filé entre les doigts. Le vieux fou devait mourir. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le tuer. Bien sûr qu'il allait le tuer. Bien sûr qu'il hésitait. Il n'avait jamais tué personne. Mais il allait y arriver. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue le libère de sa tâche. Mais Drago ne voulait pas de cette libération. Il s'était senti faible.


	43. Soir

_« Ce soir c'est le grand soir. Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça. J'ai du mal à cacher mon excitation. On est là, tous les trois, à attendre le bon moment. Ça lui fera tellement plaisir. J'espère en tout cas. Depuis le temps qu'il se terre dans sa solitude. Qu'il nous met à l'écart de sa souffrance. Il pourra enfin retrouver le bonheur qui lui faisait défaut depuis la morsure de Fenrir. L'amitié qui nous unit dépasse le simple copinage entre écoliers. Maraudeurs nous sommes, Maraudeurs nous resterons. C'est l'heure ! Est-ce que ça va marcher ? À quoi vais-je ressembler ? Ça marche ! Un cerf ? Pourquoi pas ? Oh, des cornes, c'est utile ça ! »_

_Mes meilleurs souvenirs.  
>James Potter<em>


	44. Exubérance

_"Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'en fichent de me faire du mal ? Je fais de mon mieux, je suis gentille. Je suis amoureuse et je le montre, qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? Si Ron ne voulait pas de moi, il n'avait qu'à le dire dès le début. Hermione ne représente rien pour nous, en tout cas je l'espère. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme il me traite. Je suis exubérante, et alors ? Je reste un être humain, par Merlin ! Considérez-moi comme telle ... Je ne suis pas un objet ! Pourvu que Ron comprenne que c'est comme cela qu'il me fait le plus de mal ..."_

_Mémoires aromatisées,_

_Lavande B._


	45. Moment

_"Harry Potter."_  
>Ainsi arrivait le moment qu'Albus Perceval Dumbledore attendait depuis quasiment dix ans. Le moment de vérité. Toutes ces années passées à attendre, à espérer trouver un soutien de taille dans sa lutte contre le Maître des Ténèbres, tout pouvait s'écrouler d'un simple mot. Si le Choixpeau l'envoyait à Serpentard, tout était fini. Dans le cas contraire, tout ne faisait que commencer. Le directeur aurait donné sa barbe pour pouvoir entendre de quoi le garçon et le chapeau semblaient discuter. Ces secondes lui parurent interminables.<br>_"Gryffondor"  
><em>Malgré lui, Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.


	46. Symbole

_Pour Miss de Lune, l'impatiente !_

* * *

><p>Tout était une question de symbole. Elle avait été nommée en l'honneur d'une guerre qui avait duré plusieurs dizaines d'années et failli détruire le monde magique. Et elle le savait très bien. À quoi ressemblerait une Victoire à Serpentard ? D'aucuns croiraient à une mauvaise blague, d'autres encore à un mauvais présage. De plus, toute sa famille ayant jamais étudié à Poudlard était passée chez Gryffondor. C'était donc sous pression que Victoire Weasley posait le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes, le résultat redouté tomba.<p>

_"Poufsouffle."__  
><em>


	47. Pleurer

Pleurer. Pleurer un être cher. Le pleurer pour le sauver. Parce qu'il n'y a d'autre choix que le chagrin pour refermer certaines plaies. Et parce que le chagrin pouvait guérir toutes les blessures. Le coût d'une larme valait-il cependant le coût d'une vie ? À en croire la rareté de cesdites larmes salvatrices, très rarement. Pourtant il était de ces êtres d'exception qui méritaient plus que quiconque le secours de l'oiseau consumé, qui affrontaient courageusement l'épreuve de la mort imminente, avec cette conviction qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui l'ont frôlée de nombreuses fois.

Alors à la vue du bras écorché d'Harry, Fumseck pleurait.


	48. Courage

_Ce drabble, à la fois pour Picotti et Miss de Lune ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>"Ted Lupin."<em>

Au milieu de la foule des élèves de première année, un petit garçon solitaire sentit ses cheveux passer du châtain au violet, avant de revenir progressivement vers une teinte brune. Dépassé d'une tête par tous les autres élèves, il s'approcha du Choixpeau, craintif. Il n'avait jamais eu de repère jusque-là, et sentait que sa vie pouvait être entièrement définie par le prochain mot qu'il entendrait. Le chapeau resta approximativement une demi-seconde sur sa tête avant d'annoncer :

_"Gryffondor !"_

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il serait donc courageux. Et une petite tête blonde de la table d'à côté mobilisait déjà une partie de son attention...


End file.
